All I Want For X-mas
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Just a cute AU one-shot story about InuYasha and Kagome's first Christmas together. Must be 18 or older to read!


**A/N: Merry Christmas** **everyone! This isn't your normal InuYasha and Kagome Christmas story, but I hope everyone can enjoy this. Well almost everyone, this is a 18+ story. So please DON'T read if under 18 or just skip the section with the high sexual content. Thank you also to my dear friend Len for her help and beautiful picture. Love you girl! Thanks and enjoy.**

Once again it was time for the annual Tokyo's first Christmas party. Every year on Christmas Eve, the bank invites all of it's employees for a small get together. However there is one employee who hated the party more then most. This young, but over 600 year old hanyou really wished they'd skip the celebrations for once. Every year for the past 5 years it was always the same, he would go alone and come home all alone. "Keh, what's the point in having a happy holiday, when you're always alone?"

The years have been harsh to this hanyou named InuYasha. He had only loved one in his long life, and she died during a fight to save their village 500 years ago. Since then he has avoided the opposite sex for more then one reason. The biggest reason was, so he wouldn't suffer the same heartache again from losing a loved one. Though he did find the new bank teller interesting, she reminded him so much of his first love. And the more he was around Kagome, the more he knew there was a huge difference between the two women. Being a security guard for the bank and watching her work as well as how she handled rude constomers. Well he couldn't help but feel something for her, after all she was full of spunk. Even that one time a robber held her at gun point, she still held her ground. Even at gun point she told the robber what she thought of him, she didn't back down for anything. Plus she was attractive, and very nice, he just couldn't help not being interested.

So for the fifth year in a row now, InuYasha went to the stupid party though why he went was beyond his knowing. There was one difference this year, as luck would have it he was actually asked if he was going. Yep, Kagome ask him if he was going to the party with anyone? After all how could she not resist, she'd been eyeing him up since the day she started working at the bank. And when he saved her from the robber that one day. He seemed so worried about her safety and asked about being hurt afterwards. Ever since then Kagome found herself enjoying the idea of him protecting her. She would sometimes just keep looking at him thinking about him being her's. Even InuYasha noticed her stares from time to time, but wouldn't think too much on the matter.

The night before the party she went home and find herself wondering what he was really like. Her thoughts would race like this every night while she was home eating all alone. 'I wonder what InuYasha does when he goes home? He just seems so lonely, but yet he never seems interested in anyone. She giggled thinking about the time they bumped into each other. 'He was so sweet that day, and his golden eyes were almost hypnotizing and him in that uniform.' Yep she had it bad for him, even though he seemed so distance towards her.

After finishing her dreamy thoughts of InuYasha, Kagome cleaned up the kitchen then headed to the shower. As she stood at the mirror brushing her raven locks, a thought came to her. 'I wonder what it would feel like to brush InuYasha's silver hair, or to rub those cute doggy ears?' Once again her day dreams started racing in her head, and she pictured herself actually brushing his long silver hair.

BEEP! BEEP!

"AAAAAAAH!" She screamed when her alarm went off. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she forgot she needed to get ready for the party. "I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry, looks like a quick shower and off I go." She said, tying her hair up in a bun to keep it dry. She jumped into the shower and was in and out in a few minutes, then went to put on her new Christmas dress. It was a simple red short sleeve dress that hugged her curves perfectly, it was longer then her usual dresses, this one was resting just below her knees. Her hair looked cute up in a bun and she decided to leave it, just fixing it a little and was off.

On time as always, InuYasha stood at the door and waited for her. "Damn, where the hell is that woman? Keh, it's no surprise really I always get stood up or something." Still he waited at the door and simple took everything in. Couples walking in together, laughing and enjoying the evening. While here he was still alone, it seemed that was the normal for him though. A memory came back to him of a few years ago. Someone asked him about his past life, not that he was one to just tell someone. However this person was dealing with same issues he had dealt with years ago.

 ***Flash Back***

"So InuYasha, how did you move on and forget your wife after her death?" The man asked him.

InuYasha simply looked at the man and frowned. It was now 300 years ago since his loving wife was murdered by a pack of muderous demons, the day was still fresh in his mind. Of course he was fighting along with her, still they were out numbered and both wounded. The attack was quick and he wasn't fast enough. He blamed himself for years till he finally realized it was destroying him. "Well it's not easy that's for sure, after so long you finally realize the fates are cruel and you can't let them destroy you. It's true we loved each other and talked about our future together. The day I lost her my heart broke and I just wanted to join her in death, I knew she wouldn't want me to do that though. Still when you're used to having the one you love by your side one day and gone the next. Well there aren't words to describe the empty feeling inside you. Of course I moved on after I grieved for her. And after years of finally excepting the fate's choice I left our love where it was. She was gone, but my memories of what we had stayed. I know she would want me to move on and not live this life alone."

 ***End Flashback***

"Yeah funny I'm still trying to find away to move on in this world." InuYasha said to himself, just before he heard her call his name.

"InuYasha! Hey sorry I'm late. I lost track of time while getting ready." When he turned his eyes went wide in pure amazement. Kagome looked so beautiful in her red dress and hair up in a bun. Sure he saw her at work everyday, but not like this. He really felt out of place now, she looked like a princess and him well. 'Damn, and here I am in a simple pair of black jeans, grey shirt, leather jacket and red tie.' His thoughts stopped when she took his arm. "Well might as well go join the other's."

His words left him at that moment. Never before, well once so long ago he felt this way. 'I think it's time I try loving someone again.' He thought, as she lead them into the main room. There was food and drinks everywhere. One good thing about all this was the free food. He forgot that good part, and now Kagome with him. Well it was just right. 'I can't believe I'm feeling like this again, like I'm more alive.' He thought, as they walked.

He found it so amazing how Kagome seemed to be so happy in his presents. They talked to each other a little, but mostly about work. Both to afraid to talk much about how they felt for each other, as well as feeling shy. When the music slowed so couples could dance, InuYasha found himself bowing to her and asking. "Care to dance Kagome?" She nodded and returned his bow, then took his hand. Like magic both danced in perfect sync, and to his surprise she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for making this night so special, InuYasha." She whispered, as they danced. He smiled, and replied. "Thank you too Kagome."

When the music stopped they both parted and decided to mingle with the other co-workers. The evening was going so well for InuYasha and Kagome. They both went around talking with the others. As Kagome socialized she picked at the free food and enjoyed the eggnog a little too much. Before she realized it she was getting tipsy. InuYasha was talking with a fellow guard, when he glanced over and saw her start to fall. His demon speed caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh hey hanndsomme, tanks for catching me." *hiccup!* Kagome said, as best she could being drunk.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her remark knowing it was probably just the eggnog talking. He lifted her up in his arms bridal style and moved to a private area. "Dammit Kagome I can't believe you actually drank that shit. Well then again this your first Christmas party here. Guess I should've warned you about them always spiking the eggnog. Looks like I better get you home, hopefully before the whole building knows you're drunk as a skunk." He set her on a nearby step and slipped off his black leather jacket, draping it over her shoulders. Then scooped her back up and headed out the back door. 'I can't believe this is happening, what the hell am I going to do with her?' InuYasha thought, as he headed for his place. He felt it would be best to head to his apartment, since he didn't know where her place was. And right now he didn't think she'd know her own name that alone where she lived.

As he walked he felt a hand working it's way inside his shirt, looking down he saw her eyes following her hand as it moved inside his shirt. "Um Kagome, that is a little distracting. And I really don't think you want to be doing such things, we're not that close." Still even after his words, she continued to move hand inside his shirt. He wasn't the type of hanyou to just lay with a woman for the hell of it and certainly not when she was drunk. However the way she was working her hand was not helping him one bit. 'Damn, she's really not helping matters.' He cursed in his thoughts.

"Mmmmmmh, so strong and tight. *hiccup!* I w-wonnder what it's like b-below the border?" Kagome said, letting her hand travel even lower. InuYasha was all but biting his lip now. Thankfully he was finally home. Though he still had no clue what to do with her, she wasn't making it easy on him. Still he held his ground, and carefully set her down on her feet. Holding her steady while he unlocked the door. And once again she found something else to play with. "Such pretty hair." Kagome said, as she slide the hair tie from his low pony tail. Soon he felt her fingers sliding through his silver hair, oh how he loved that feeling. His true weakness was thankfully to high for her to reach. "Hey Inu, can I touch those cute doggy ears?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

'Crap!' He thought. "Kagome, I think you better just come in and sleep this off. You know deep down it's just the alcohol talking." He scooped her back up and laid her on the couch. Taking the cover from the back, he placed it over her. "I'll get you some tea, it might help a little." With that said he went to the kitchen to make some tea. As he worked, his mind kept telling him to embrace the moment. His demon blood was even trying to get him to take her, even his demon side wanted a little action after so many years. Still he held himself back, he knew this wasn't the time to act on what his hormones wanted. 'Feh, since when do I act like a horny dog over some woman?' He thought as he carried the hot tea to Kagome.

When he entered the room he found her fast asleep on the couch. Quietly he walked closer and smirked, he couldn't deny it though. As much as he wasn't one to go after the opposite sex, this woman had him wanting to chase her. He shook his head clearing his dirty thoughts of him actually doing such things, naked and running after her did sound like fun though. 'What the hell am I thinking, she's drunk. She's not actually interested in me like that. Hell she never talks to me at work to begin with, this was just two strangers keeping each company. Although we did talk a little tonight, mostly about our likes and dislikes and nothing really important.' Still he had nothing against knowing more about her, but now wasn't the time. He would like to be more then just two people who know each other at work. Sitting the cup of tea down he went and set on a chair nearby and simply kept watch over her.

When the early morning rays started to shine in the window, Kagome woke with her head pounding. A soft voice came to her as a cup of warm tea was handed to her. "Here drink this, it'll help with your hangover."

She looked up and saw InuYasha, he seemed so sad as she took the cup. "T-Thank you, um where am I?" Her voice sounded worried, but he told her about the events of the night at the party and she relaxed a little. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble I caused, I didn't mean to make an ass of myself to you." Kagome said before taking a sip of tea and pulled the blanket around her more.

She was surprised to see him sitting beside her and start fussing with the blanket. "Keh, you didn't make an ass out of yourself wench, I made sure I got you out of there before anyone saw. You...You're to nice to be made a joke of." She smiled up at him and noticed him blushing. "I'll get you another blanket if you're still cold. I don't need you sick too."

She smiled and took a bold move, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm fine thanks, just never had a hangover before. So I didn't do anything stupid did I?" She asked, looking down into her cup of tea.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Kagome. Actually it's my fault this happened. I should've warned you about the eggnog, every year someone spikes it. I'm sorry Kagome." He lowered his head, and she knew he wasn't the one to blame. To his surprise she moved closer and leaned her head close and kissed his cheek. Now he was as red as her dress and even more confused by her moves. "K-Kagome?"

She giggled a little, I'm sorry I just wanted to make you feel better. Plus I know you had nothing to do with this, besides you seem so lonely at times. I thought maybe a kiss would help." Now even Kagome felt confused, did she make him want to be further from her? "I should go, but thank you InuYasha for all your help." She went to get up, when his clawed hand stopped her. "Huh, InuYasha?!"

Kagome looked, but only saw part of his face. His long bangs hid those golden eyes she loved so much. To her surprise he seemed to want her close. Then after a few minutes of quietness, he spoke. "Kagome, I don't show my feelings to people, mainly because it's very hard for me. Plus I lost my first love in a terrible accident, but I've moved on since that day and when I first saw you I found myself wanting to love again." His words sounded so sad to Kagome and when he cupped her cheek, she saw such love and sorrow in his eyes. Causing her to wonder where this new day was going to take them. "I was stunned when I saw you in this red dress and your hair up reviling your smooth sexy neck. You...you took my breath away Kagome, and now all I want to do is kiss you and make you mine." He looked away after saying how he felt. After all he knew they just met and sex wasn't somthing you do on the first date.

To his surprise she made him face her, and without hesitation kissed his lips long and hard. At first it surprised him, until he left his walls crumble and returned her kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he followed her lead. When they parted both couldn't hold back a deep red blush, as they caught their breaths. "I...um...hope that wasn't to soon? I mean I've been wanting to kiss you like that since the first day I saw you. Something kept telling me to just let you have your space, and when I found out about the par..."

Her words were cut short, when he claimed her lips once more. This time asking for more and letting his tongue slide over her bottom lip asking for entrance. Tongues battled and soon both their hands started exploring each other. When his hand went to her breast, she gave a small moan, and he stopped in that very instant. "I...I'm sorry Kagome, I'm letting my body react without thinking. We can't go this fast it's..it's not right or fair to you." He moved to get up when she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Huh?!"

Kagome knew they both felt the same about each other, plus it wasn't like they were complete strangers. After all they worked together everyday and he was so sweet to her. "You know InuYasha, my feelings for you are the same." She looked away blushing a deep red. "I...um actually day dream about..you know...us doing it."

"Really?" Now InuYasha really didn't know what to say. And his body was reacting to her words in more ways then one. 'What do I do? We both want each other, but... Damn these complicated moments.' He thought, as he moved closer to Kagome. "Look um...as much as I want to just lay down and make love to you all day. It's our first date and I can't just go and have sex with you now."

She giggled and answered him with a naughty grin. "Well you know InuYasha, actually it's morning and our first date was last night. Soooo you know, I have nothing against sex on the second date." She did have a point, still he knew this was all to sudden. Sure they both desired each other, but desire and love were two different things. Kagome saw the look on his face and knew he was battling with his inner self. Finding herself in need of a bathroom break, she asked where it was. Kicking himself once again, for pushing the issue of them having sex. He pointed towards the hall and told her back the hallway and to the right. "Thank you, InuYasha." Though now all she really wanted was to crawl in a hole. Never in her life has she wanted to go this far with any man or hanyou in this case. Still it didn't matter her body was acting on hormones not love. At least that's what she told herself to make herself feel better.

As he waited for her to return, InuYasha set and thought about what she said. 'Is it really okay to let my body decided on this feeling? Damn it's been so long since I've enjoyed a woman and she feels the same desires as I do. Keh, there's no mistaking the smell of her wetness.' He heard something bang and hoped she didn't pass out in the bathroom. "Kagome, are you okay?!" There was no answer so he went to see what happened. To his surprise he found her in his bedroom. "What the hell are you doing wench?" His words came out harsher then he wanted. Still the sight before him was most unusual. "Mind telling me why in the hell your dress is on the floor and you're wearing only lace, Kagome?"

"Well I've decided since it's Christmas and we both share the same desires, why not consider our love making a gift? I mean I wasn't sure if you really wanted to go this far before, but now I know for sure you want me." Kagome giggled after her words and pointed to the rising tent in the front of his jeans. She moved off the bed and went towards him grabbing his red tie, then started pulling him towards the bed. "Come on InuYasha, it's Christmas let's both open our gifts."

InuYasha didn't deny her words, after all only an idiot would turn down a gift like this. "Feh, to late to open mine, you already undressed woman." He said with a smirk. As she pulled him closer to the bed he unbuttoned his grey shirt and started taking it off. Their eyes where lock searching for a sign that told either one to stop, but only passion flowed in both their eyes. Her boldness was such a turn on to him, and as she pulled him down by his tie to claim his lips. He gave a naughty smirk and took hold of her chin, and leaned down to claim her's as well. When their lips finally touched both felt a fire start burn deep inside their bodies.

As they kissed he moved over top of her half naked body. His own shirt now gone, leaving him in his black jeans and red tie, which she still held. "Mmmmmmh, Inu! Yes, I love how you feel on top of me and you're strong abs pressing against my round mounds. This can't be wrong it feels to wonderful already." Her words had him in knots, it was so true. Every bone in his body was aching for her touch, one bone was more then aching, throbbing was more fitting.

"Damn you woman, I haven't been this hard in years. Now here I am wanting nothing more then to rip that damn lace clean off of you." He said hungrily, while try to working her lace bra off her breasts. With each touch to her soft skin, he felt his need to take her grow even more. So in one quick move a claw sliced through her laced panties. "Next time just get naked, it's saves us both time and you money on panties."

Kagome smiled at him, not even angry about him slicing off her lacy garment. However now it was her turn, even though he was making it very hard for her to think. His lips now kissing their way from the valley between her breasts, up to her neck. A soft moan excaped her as he rolled her hard tit between his fingers then squeezed her breast. "Mmmmmmmh! Next time, huh? So that means I can look forward to this again sometime, hopefully soon?" She asked sliding her hand down to undo the button on his jeans. After a zip and a few tugs, his black jeans fell to the floor. Her next bold move had him almost cumming in her hand. As he sucked and nipped her neck, Kagome moved a free hand inside his boxers. Her finger tips were feather light as she slide her hand over his large member. "Dear god, this is one really big candy cane, I never had one this big before. To be honest I never had one at all, you're my first."

When he heard her say about him being her first, he knew this was something more then a simple night of love making. InuYasha stopped kissing her neck and looked into her brown eyes with great concern. "Are you sure about this? Giving yourself to someone for the first time should be saved for your one and only. I don't want to just take you for the first time if..."

Kagome silenced him by placing her index finger over his lips. What she said next shocked the hanyou, and it was then he knew she was his forever. "InuYasha, I can't tell you how I know this, but every bone in my body is aching for you to take me. If that isn't enough of an answer for you I don't know what is. I've been dreaming of you making sweet love to me since the day I started working at the bank. And after you saved me from that crazy robber, well now all I want is you to protect me." She moved her finger away and left it slide down his bottom lip over his chin and traced down over his strong abs. He swallowed hard when her finger finally went back inside his boxers to stroke his burning log. And soon wanting nothing more then to feel more. Soon with great ease, Kagome had also slipped off his boxers to relieve his Christmas balls just below a snow white patch of hair.

No longer able to contain his desires, InuYasha moved her hands above her head and claimed her lips. One of his clawed fingers slowly went down her side and over her creamy thigh. It's goal was her virgin cavern, he knew she needed to be prepared for this oversized sleigh ride. So ever so carefully he spread her folds and slowly inserted one clawed finger. The feeling caused her to arch her back a little and with that a moan of pure pleasure. She was wet very wet and the way her walls hugged his finger left him know this would be a tight fit. Still he'd make it as painless as possible for her, he just needed to get her to relaxed. "You're so wet Kagome, but so tight too. This will hurt, but I'll do my best to go easy for you." She smiled knowing his words were true, he was naughty and yet careful of her fragile body.

She was about to reply to his words, when he started to slowly thrust his finger into her wetness. Never has her body felt so hot, and ready to be touched. She bit her bottom lip trying not moan at this new sensation. It was when he claimed her lips and added another finger to her wet core, that she left a gasp escape and closed her eyes just enjoying the sweet ride. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her hungry eyes. "Oh InuYasha, do it now. I want to feel you deep inside me. Make me yours forever, I want to moan out your name as you slide your Christmas package into me." He nodded and moved into position.

Moving a lock of hair away from her face, InuYasha leaned down close and whispered softly into her ear. "I'll be gentle and slow, just tell me when you're ready for me to move once I'm fully in." She nodded, and took his face in her hands. The love that she showed him at that moment, caused him to make the very move they both had been waiting for. His hard tip slid over her entrance and up to her clit. The feeling caused her to shiver in desire and buck her hips a little. The next time he moved, he left the tip go into her entrance, then back out. It was the next thrust that took her breath away as well as her innocents. With his one hand on her hip and the other intertwined with her hand above her head, he slowly and steadily pushed deep into her wet sex. Even InuYasha found her tight walls overpowering, and almost too hungry for him. "You okay, Kagome?" He asked softly, holding his position. He would wait till she was ready before he move another inch.

With a teary smile she reached up and started rubbing one of his doggy ears. "I'm more then okay InuYasha, I'm now yours, so show this simple woman just what you want and how fast you can rock those hips of yours." Knowing she was more then ready, he started thrusting his hips and soon was moving faster and deeper. With each thrust of his cock into her tight sheath, he found himself wanting more. She was his perfect match, and when she wrapped her legs around his waist it was more then a fact. "Aaaaah, mmmmh! Oh Kagome, you horny w-wench. H-How dare you make me this crazy."

His words left her feeling proud and even more ready for him to release his seed into her waiting cavern of motherhood. "Mmmmmmmh, I know. Your big log is so filling, I can't wait to feel you cum inside me for the first time. I hear it feelings like warm juices from the gods flowing into you." Her words left him in pure amazement, this woman was the goddess, he was nowhere close to being a god. Still he knew it was about over, his years of only pleasing himself didn't feel like this. And Kagome's warm body and tight, wet core had the hanyou soon over the top. "Is something wrong, InuYasha? Please tell me, if I'm doing something wrong, you're slowing down?"

Sweat was now covering most of their bodies, and he was wetter then her creamy core. Still he kept going till he felt the pull in his stomach, it was now time to complete their moment of pure lust. "Damn Kagome, I..I...can't go anymore." Hearing his words had her more then ready, so she pulled him down and claimed his lips. Both her hands now free allowed her to run and lightly dig her finger nails into his sweaty back and up to his ear. It was like opening the flood gates, when her hands worked through his hair and up to his doggy ears he knew his time was up. His ears were his only weakness in this battle of love. "Wench it's all over now, so cum with me."

She only smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Her own release was on the edge as well, and when he reached down and started teasing her clit. Kagome's head went back and like dam breaking she called out his name as her juices covered his cock. "AAAAAAAAHHHH, INUYASHA!" It was music to his ears, and the very trigger that caused him to cum. With a hard grown he finished his release and left his body rest against her's, before pulling out and rolling over beside her. She moved to rest her head on his strong chest and just couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, InuYasha this is the best Christmas ever."

He reached down and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. "Yes it is, and when you're ready I'll make us some hot chocolate." She looked up and smiled, though he knew she was thinking of something more then hot chocolate. "Keh, don't worry wench there's a New Years party in a few days." He said, before kissing her forehead. Even though he knew she wanted their next round before the day ended.

So she rolled over and started grumbling before saying. "I can't believe you, after the passion and tender moment we just had and you want to wait till a New Years party?!" She then pulled the covers over her head and was going to ignore him. From under the sheets she muttered. "What are you going to wait till I'm drunk again before we make love?"

He chuckled and slide under the covers beside her. "Don't be silly Kagome, I'll eat you again before this day ends." Kagome turned and looked into his golden eyes and smiled. They truly did have a bond now and forever. "Rest for now, sex later wench and Kagome. I love you."

"And I love you InuYasha, forever and always." They snuggled close and rested for a few hours before they feasted on each other again.

 **The End**


End file.
